


Who knew

by Srta_Holmes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Artemis Crock-centric, F/M, Post-Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Holmes/pseuds/Srta_Holmes
Summary: Who knew they'd had so little time.It's not easy to get over the loss of somebody you love. It's not easy to calm down the sorrow of a shattered soul. Sadly, we have no choice but to accept it and keep their memory while we try to pick up our pieces and move on.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 7





	Who knew

**Author's Note:**

> One shot Spitfire.  
> Inspired in Pink's song and a video of emkayoh.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

We had something special, we complemented each other: I helped you to grow up and you taught me to be happy. You didn't care about my tragic family tree, you loved me for who I was. The posibility of me going after my parents and Jade's steps never crossed your mind. You trusted me.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

I thought we'd last longer. I always knew only death could do us part. Who knew it will happen before than we imagined. 

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

How could I forget the day when met? Maybe if I hadn't been Roy's reeplacement we wouldn't have started with the wrong foot. I remember exactly your change of attitude as soon as you found out. We didn't get along at all... Who knew we would fall for one another.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

Sometimes I feel like it's my fault, you know? If I hadn't got back in the Team, you wouldn't have get involved. But, don't worry, I get rid of that thought as soon as it appears; I know you, you would have helped Flash and Impulse anyway... Specially if it meant to save us all. That's who you are.

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

The world should know about your sacrifice; you gave everything to stop the explosion that would have destroyed the planet. You're a true hero, babe. Eventhough the rest of the world don't know about it, the Team does... I do, that's all that matters.

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

I'm afraid of oblivion. As the days go on, it gets harder to remember your touch: your hugs, your kisses, our fingers intertwined. I still dream you're with me; I come to believe everything was just a nightmare, then I wake up and realize you're gone. It's a shame the dreams are less vivid now.

I miss you, _Baywatch_.


End file.
